User talk:Guywithafedora
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:PerseusJackson page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 19:39, July 13, 2011 First of all, welcome to the wiki. Now, a) Kind of depends on how well made your claim is, if it's too bland, unoriginal, flat, etc than it will need to be fixed to be allowed and, b) no one controls the gods; they have been deemed too overpowered to allow to be roleplayed, though some characters have 'fake' gods they've made up, but they are extremely limited and new ones are no longer allowed. Other than that, just stay active, make sure you get on our chat so you can talk with everyone and just have fun. - Azrael the Sorrowful 21:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't really understand. What do you mean by "who decides where we go"? You go where you want to go? The gods never controlled that anyway. - Azrael the Sorrowful 21:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) admins or rollbacks, claims are done out of character. - Azrael the Sorrowful 22:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wassup fedora...waht you need help with?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) lol....the admins do[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Eragon RP wiki It's startd, in case you werre interested. Here's the link to it: http://eragonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Eragon_Roleplay_Wiki Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 11:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo I dont understand what you mean, lol Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 19:10, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo ummm which image? There's a few on the page you gave me.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) this one? --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:35, July 21, 2011 (UTC) claim Don't forget to make a page for your newly claimed character, Eve Monroe--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Fedora! If you're dead I'm going to kill you![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Just shut up will you?]] 14:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) okay..If you're dead I'm going to kill you![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'''Just shut up will you?]] 09:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I'm TheWiseOne. I saw the claim for your new character Roarke and I thought it best to tell you there's a guy already named Rourke. He's my sister's character. Anyways... just letting you know. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 16:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Quest- Ray and Ariana I had an apollo kid owner message me. I was wondering if you could give me the link for thw quest so I can share it with Artemisgirl, who has a child of Apollo. Thanks! Well put him through the BC claiming and we'll see about him joining. Flamefang 21:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, awesome! Great idea! Socutewow18 19:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Probably Set, considering Roarke is her brother XD Socutewow18 19:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) K, awesomeness! Sage has to meet Ray at the Road to Town anyway. XD Socutewow18 19:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Songs And the Crowd Goes by Mudslide Crush from Lemonade Mouth Footloose from Footloose What Time is It? by the cast of High School Musical from High School Musical Hasta La Vista by the cast of Camp Rock from Camp Rock Firebird(Get your chatter on with Bach's new (unofficial) assistant!) 21:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) new claim Don't forget to make a claim for your newly claimed character --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) image set The image you are using for set was voted too recognisable.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) however2 However the image for Roarke was voted to stay.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Gah, sorry for late reply, but I replied on Sage's page XD Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 21:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Fedora, it's Rider. You can only have Ray back because the others were deleted :(. So sorry. Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 23:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can always make new charries based on the old ones right? Rider(CIRCLETINE!!) ◕‿◕ 23:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can have Ember. Thanks for taking her. It's ok! We're cops! 23:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Galen van Allen Photo That picture is being used by User:Broken fire, for the character Jake Parker. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 05:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC)